A nos lendemains
by Bymeha
Summary: Ils étaient ceux qui agissaient dans l'ombre pour la lumière et dont le credo était leur seule rédemption ; ceux qui fuyaient le jour et étouffaient les ténèbres des autres pour expier leurs propre erreurs. Ils étaient Crime Sorciere ; l'espoir d'un lendemain de paix écrit sous un emblème de lumière. Crime Sorciere Week, label SPPS.
1. Secrets

Helloooo !

Je devrais franchement pas poster quoi que ce soit plutôt que de réviser mon bac, mais comme on est beaucoup à le faire et que c'est une semaine chouette... Voilààà. (Et puis ça fera bien qu'une semaine commencée que je finirai dans deux ans, j'ai envie de dire.)

Les points de vue devraient changer en fonction des thèmes ; j'ai choisi Meldy ici parce que... Bah, je l'aime bien, cette petite - et puis elle est bien moins compliquée que Gégé d'amour. Le second thème sera posté dans la journée, et j'embrasse les filles à qui je dois de belles reviews ! (et vous les aurez, comprenez juste qu'après 3 heures de maths tous les soirs j'ai pas la tête à ça 8DDD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort et... Bon allez, Angst, pour changer ?

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Meldy, Ultear, Gérard (et vous pouvez lire Jellal ou Gerald si vous voulez, j'écris comme ça pour ma part parce que j'en ai l'habitude)

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **SECRETS —**

* * *

Ils brûlaient dans leurs yeux, lorsque leurs regards couverts d'une pellicule de mensonges fixaient pensivement les flammes. Ces occasions de les apercevoir étaient minces, très rares — trop rares ; parce que la rédemption venait les dissimuler sous ses parures de velours, et ce besoin commun qu'ils avaient de chercher le pardon leur faisaient oublier ce qu'ils cherchaient dans le regard de l'autre quelques instants plus tôt. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils et que chercher des réponses interdites dans le regard de l'autre était devenu inutile.

Meldy avait fini par déceler quelques uns de ces rares moments ; elle avait appris à les prévoir, les anticiper. Les comprendre, peut-être ; mais Meldy restait une jeune fille que ses compagnons voulaient couvrir d'innocence et d'un espoir de vie plus joyeuse, aussi.

Alors Gérard et Ultear échangeaient un regard entendu et lui souriaient avec tendresse et amitié ; avec un amour sans limites qu'ils se vouaient les uns aux autres, un cadeau que Meldy avait appris à apprécier et à conserver, bien trop consciente de sa valeur pour s'autoriser à creuser plus loin dans ce territoire interdit que les flammes lui dévoilaient.

Ils avaient tous leurs secrets.

Meldy n'aurait pas sût dire lesquels étaient les plus sombres ; et elle n'avait pas besoin de lien sensoriel pour comprendre la douleur qu'ils pouvaient dissimuler. Elle savait qu'Ultear lui avait avoué la plupart des choses qu'elle avait dissimulé ; les plus importantes et les plus horribles, en tout cas. Elle savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne le devrait sur Gérard pour l'avoir écouté murmurer dans ses sommeils agités ; et même si elle savait de lui qu'il avait fait nombre de choses terribles à l'époque où il était sous l'emprise d'Ultear, les supplications et les demandes de pardon qu'elle l'entendait souffler lui faisaient tellement mal au cœur qu'elle en venait parfois à regretter.

À regretter d'entendre le trop plein de secrets d'un homme bien plus triste qu'il ne le montrait ; à regretter de ressentir trop fort ce qui échappait aux autres, de compatir plus que les autres à cause d'une magie dont elle ne maîtrisait pas les effets.

Mais Meldy aussi avait des secrets ; elle savait que Gérard souriait à chaque crépuscule parce que sa couleur rouge lui évoquait un souvenir en particulier pour guetter ce moment à chaque fois, par exemple. Elle savait qu'Ultear observait longuement la mer dès qu'elle le pouvait parce qu'il lui évoquait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait — sa propre mère à elle.

Et Meldy avait ce secret-là, aussi ; le secret de savoir et de ressentir. Parce que lorsque les autres souffraient de leurs démons, c'était elle qui les apaisait avec sa magie ; parce que lorsque les nuits se faisaient trop sombres, c'était sa voix à elle qui les éclairait — parce qu'elle _savait_.

Alors lorsque le feu crépitait dans leurs regards, Meldy aussi souriait ; parce qu'elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'on lui cachait et que mieux que quiconque, elle avait appris à vivre avec jusqu'à en faire une force qu'elle serait la seule à avoir. Parce qu'elle n'était pas la fille insouciante qu'elle paraissait être pour leur donner le sourire et qu'elle était loin d'être la plus protégée des trois.

Et ça, c'était _son_ secret.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier thème ! Merci pour votre lecture et joyeuse Crime Sorciere week à vous ! :)

PS : Rien à voir, mais à ceux qui ont vu l'épisode de Game of Thrones hier, je veux bien en parler ;_; (mais spoilez pas dans les reviews, soyez gentils 8D)


	2. Péchés

Trois heures de cours de maths tous les soirs, ça tue. Je meurs devant mon écran mes amis.

Merci aux compatriotes de la SPPS pour leurs reviews, hihi (promis, demain, Papymeha zombie vient vous rendre visite.) J'aime un peu moins ce thème sinon, mais c'était ça ou le tourner en Rédemption et... Bref, vous verrez. Bonne lecture, excellente Crime Sorciere Week à vous !

* * *

×**Genre :** Je laisse le même mais pour celui-là... Boh, General, y'a pas vraiment de genre à mettre.

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Meldy, Ultear, Gérard

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **PÉCHÉS —**

* * *

Ils étaient ceux qui tuaient les ténèbres alors qu'elle n'étaient qu'un murmure fait de secrets.

C'est comme si la magie crépitait autour d'eux tant elle se faisait sentir ; les coups et les étincelles jaillissaient de nulle part et de partout à la fois, et parmi ce déluge de violence, les boules de cristal venaient se briser contre masses, épées et boucliers de fortune ou non dans un fracas cristallin. Dans la nuit, les flammes nées du chaos filaient vers le ciel pour l'éclairer de ses lueurs rougeâtres ; en réponse, les étoiles se faisaient plus lumineuses encore, comme pour mieux éclairer la place.

Ici, plongés dans un chaos qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes provoqué, ils étaient un peu comme des justiciers ; les pourfendeurs d'un mal qu'ils étaient les seuls à même de connaître pour mieux l'annihiler.

Leurs ennemis tombaient tous un par un, impuissants face à l'attaque surprise qui les avait pris de court ; certains tentèrent même de s'enfuir, mais la comète qui les rattrapa en un clin d'œil les en dissuada bien vite avant qu'ils ne mordent la poussière. De l'autre côté, dos à dos avec la fileuse de temps aux yeux d'encre, une jeune fille au regard froid arrêtait net ses ennemis d'un regard, figeant leurs mouvements dans une grimace de douleur à l'aide d'épées immatérielles et toutes faites de volonté. Formant un groupe de trois, les mages semblaient être sous la directive du seul homme de l'équipe, dont l'assurance leur insufflait un courage et une volonté infaillibles ; et ils pourfendaient le mal tout en silence, insaisissables.

Ils étaient ceux qui ré-équilibraient la balance d'ombre et de lumière ; ceux qui, une fois la nuit tombée, revêtaient silencieusement un masque de justice qui faisait luire leur emblème. Ceux qui étaient nulle-part et partout à la fois, ceux qui leur filaient à chaque fois entre les doigts mais qu'ils pouvaient suivre à la trace.

Parce que derrière leur passage tortueux, les péchés commis prenaient une forme d'espoir, et leurs actes sombres et violents donnaient vie à une paix durable.

Cette nuit-là s'achèvera bientôt ; alors, à peine l'aube aura-t-elle percé le voile d'encre qu'ils seront partis avant qu'on ne puisse les retrouver, disparus sans laisser de traces. À ce moment là, un des membres du conseil magique détachera un parchemin accroché au torse immobile du maître de la guilde noire tout juste démantelée, troublé et le cœur hésitant.

_« Nous ne sommes pas meilleurs ou moins bons que vous ou qu'eux. Nous sommes ceux qui sont prêts à pécher encore une fois si c'est pour se battre contre Zeref au nom de la lumière, et nous n'avons pas peur de ce que ça peut impliquer. Nous nous battons pour ce qui est bon dans ce monde et au nom de tous ceux qui ont souffert à cause des ténèbres. _

_Nous sommes Crime Sorciere. »_

Et il n'y aura ni récompense ni remerciement à ce qui était fait ; aucune reconnaissance aux actes commis et aux guildes démantelées. Eux, ils n'en voudront à personne, pourtant ; parce qu'à chaque fois, c'était un pas de plus pour la lumière dans ce monde pour lequel ils se battaient.

Et à chaque nouveau péché, un pardon accordé pour la paix rétablie et l'espoir ramené à la vie.

* * *

J'ai pas encore tapé le thème de demain mais ça devrait aller, j'ai déjà l'idée et ça devraaaait être un peu plus léger. Merci pour votre lecture, z'êtes des amours c:


	3. Famille

Hellooooo ! Je poste ça rapidement, je prendrai le temps de faire tout ce que je dois faire (répondre aux PM et aux reviews et en poster, d'ailleurs) ce week-end. Sinon, oui, je vais tout poster en retard 8D

Merci, je vous aime. Bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Humouuuuuur !

×**Rating :** Bon, on va dire K+, c'est tout gentil.

×**Personnages : **Meldy, Ultear, Gérard

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **FAMILLE —**

* * *

« Halte ! Vous venez d'où, vous autres ? »

Silence ; cachée dans l'ombre de Gérard, Meldy se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le soldat qui venait de les arrêter, alors qu'ils se rendaient à un festival de fin d'été où ils étaient censés pouvoir dénicher des informations. De là où ils étaient, la musique de la fête et les rires se faisaient déjà entendre, accompagnés des lueurs orangées ou bleutées de torches enflammées et des odeurs de tartes et viandes fumées qui firent gronder l'estomac vide de l'adolescente ; ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils traversaient des marécages boueux à la traque d'une guilde noire, et même si personne ne s'était plaint, leurs mines fatiguées montraient bien que manger quelque chose de différent ne serait pas de refus.

Devant eux, la carriole marchande se remit à avancer lourdement, et la queue qui s'amoncelait derrière eux était continuellement gonflée par de nouveaux arrivants, parfois seuls, parfois en groupe, d'autres à pied et d'autres encore tirés par une charrette branlante. Se retrouver au cœur d'une telle foule après des semaines de traque tout en fuyant les membres du conseil changeait du tout au tout pour les membres de Crime Sorciere ; mais c'était d'un commun accord et avec un certain soulagement qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre leurs ennemis tout en faisant une halte ici.

Les ombres de son casque lui offrant un aspect qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre, le soldat se racla la gorge et les invita à répondre d'un mouvement de tête. Ultear se para de son plus beau sourire et attrapa le bras de leur ami de façon la plus naturelle possible ; alors seulement, la plus jeune remarqua avec étonnement que les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient pris une teinte bleutée semblable à celle du fugitif, et un soupir d'admiration passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ultear était et restera fascinante aux yeux de Meldy ; et même si cette dernière ne pouvait consulter le regard de Gérard, elle comprit à la main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule qu'il s'en retrouva également détendu et soulagé. Ultear savait ce qu'elle faisait et ils n'avaient plus qu'à se tenir prêts pour la suivre.

Du moins l'avaient-ils imaginé.

« Mon frère, ma… fille et moi-même avons fait un long voyage pour assister à cette fête. Il paraît qu'ils ont invité des danseurs venus du monde entier, et cette petite adorerait voir les-

— C'est vot' _fille_, ça ? »

Meldy eut un sourire crispé et se mordilla la lèvre en voyant les éclairs qui traversèrent le regard d'Ultear tandis que le soldat levait sa lampe pour mieux voir son visage. Malgré ça, elle continua de sourire avec une adresse gagnée au cours des nombreuses années passées au conseil ; Gérard restait silencieux, prêt à faire diversion s'il leur fallait fuir.

« C'est ça, acquiesça Ultear, vaguement crispée.

— Les crèmes magiques font des miracles, ajouta Gérard sans prévenir. Et on vient du sud. »

Muette, la plus jeune vit la main de sa « mère » se crisper autour du bras de son soi-disant frère à l'intervention de celui-ci ; quelques instants plus tard, le soldat se détendît enfin et rit de bon cœur, s'écartant avec un large sourire qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'étrangeté de son visage.

« Je vois ça ! Passez, m'sieur et mesdames. Et faites attention, on parle d'une guilde clandestine aux alentours...

— Nous serons prudents. »

Le rire de l'homme en armure résonna longtemps après qu'ils aient passé les portes du village.

* * *

x

* * *

Meldy souriait jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent de la foule une fois entrée, elle et Gérard adressant un regard mi-moqueur, mi-amusé à Ultear qui les foudroya du regard.

« Ses doutes étaient fondés, fit le jeune homme en levant les mains en guise d'innocence. N'importe qui se serait posé la question, après tout...

— Mais je suis contente d'être ta fille, tu sais. », ajouta vivement Meldy avec un sourire comme pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

Ultear se contenta de sourire tout en rejetant une mèche soyeuse de ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule ; ils scintillèrent pendant quelques secondes et reprirent une teinte azur, et l'instant d'après, la lueur qui traversa son regard figea les deux autres.

Parce que c'était ne pas connaître Ultear que de ne pas se méfier après ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, cher frère, chère fille, fit-elle en se tournant vers eux, la prochaine fois, _vous_ utiliserez le sort de métamorphose, et _vous_ trouverez une excuse valable. En attendant... »

Leurs estomacs grondèrent en chœur.

« Nous avons une guilde noire à démanteler, mais avant ça, je tiens à manger autre chose que de la soupe de poisson. Qu'en dites vous ? »

Meldy se sentit sourire lorsque le jeune homme à ses côtés prit sa main dans la sienne, tout en proposant son bras à Ultear ; et son cœur se réchauffa rien qu'en imaginant le tableau qu'ils devaient représenter.

« Nous te suivons volontiers, _sœurette_. »

Crime Sorciere, c'était une fuite permanente, une liberté nouvelle et une quête qui semblait sans fin.

Mais c'était un peu comme une vraie famille, aussi.

* * *

C'est souvent de Gégé qu'on se moque, mais vous en faite pas, il risque fort d'y passer aussi... (Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit. (a))

Merci pour votre lecture ! (Et à demain s'il me reste assez de vitalité pour me traîner jusqu'à mon ordi, héhé)


	4. Complice

Hello ici !

Je suis assez en retard, mais comme j'avais oublié de poster ça avant le bac, que ça m'est finalement sorti de la tête et puis que j'ai pas envie de le laisser moisir tout seul dans son coin... Voilà voilà. Les résultats du bac sont passés, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous ! Si vous n'en êtes qu'au brevet aussi, d'ailleurs, ou quel que soit l'examen que vous ayez passé (personnellement je m'en sors avec une mention bien, hihi !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**×Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship ou Family, comme vous voulez. Du Crime Sorciere, quoi.

**×Rating :** Oh, K+, c'est mignon comme tout...

**×Personnages :** Meldy, Ultear, Gérard

**×Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **COMPLICE —**

* * *

« Tu l'as retrouvée ? »

Inquiet, Gérard reprenait son souffle après avoir fouillé le moindre recoin aux alentours à la recherche de Meldy, dont-ils avaient remarqué l'absence à leur réveil, il y avait une heure à peine. À peu près dans le même état que lui, Ultear secoua négativement la tête, le cœur battant ; Meldy ne pouvait pas avoir été enlevée, toutes ses affaires — vêtements, couvertures — s'étant envolée avec elle. Les membres de Crime Sorciere écartèrent rapidement la thèse de la fugue ; leur jeune amie se portait bien parmi eux et le leur avait suffisamment fait comprendre, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que…

Gérard interrogea Ultear du regard lorsque celle-ci se figea en arquant un sourcil avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

« Ultear ?

— Il y a un endroit où je ne suis pas allée chercher, fit la jeune femme en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Pars toujours vers la grotte, d'ici là qu'elle ait décidé de revenir…

— Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le fugitif la fixait sans comprendre, incrédule ; un petit sourire aux lèvres, Ultear se contenta d'hocher la tête et soupira encore en tournant des talons, adoptant une démarche tranquille vers ce que Gérard identifia comme le point d'eau le plus proche de la grotte directement alimenté par une cascade à la fraicheur revigorante.

« Je crois savoir, en effet. Je te rejoindrai plus tard ! »

Et elle laissa le jeune homme planté là, plus que sceptique et bouche bée au milieu du chemin. Finalement, Gérard décida de suivre les directives de la fille d'Ul et se rendit à la grotte qu'ils occupaient en retournant ses propres réflexions dans tous les sens.

Et il en vint à la conclusion que décidemment, les femmes et plus particulièrement Ultear et sa jeune protégée resteront de sacrés mystères à ses yeux.

* * *

Ultear ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure vive de Meldy, dont seuls le visage et les épaules dépassaient de l'eau dans laquelle elle était plongée. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de réprimander la plus jeune ; la mine honteuse et gênée qu'elle affichait suffirent à ce qu'elle comprenne.

Et ses vêtements qui séchaient au soleil aussi.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me réveiller ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, à Gérard et à moi… », déclara la fille d'Ul en se servant de sa magie pour faire sécher la guenille qu'avait l'habitude de porter Meldy pour dormir.

La plus jeune ne dit rien et baissa davantage la tête, si c'était possible, les pommettes rouge pivoine ; Ultear s'en rendit compte mais ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit près de l'eau pour la regarder.

« Tu as quatorze ans, Meldy. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, ajouta sa presque-mère avec un sourire amusé.

— Mais, je… »

L'autre eut un petit rire que la jeune fille eut du mal à interpréter ; finalement, trop confuse pour ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se tassa un peu plus contre elle-même et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La chute d'eau emplissait l'air d'un grondement régulier et pas aussi désagréable qu'elles l'auraient pensé, et le courant semblait s'amuser avec les mèches rose de la jeune fille, celles lui arrivant désormais au niveau de la nuque flottant comme des nénuphars.

Après un soupir, Meldy releva les yeux et étudia Ultear en silence ; cette dernière lui rendit son regard et la laissa sonder les pensées qui y transparaissaient sans rien lui cacher.

« Comment c'était pour toi, Ul' ? Enfin… Je t'ai toi, mais toi, tu-

— J'étais prête, répondit Ultear avec douceur. Je savais ce que c'était avant que ça ne m'arrive.

— Et tu n'as pas eu de… D'accident ? »

La fille d'Ul se régala de la vue de sa jeune protégée entrain de rougir avant de répondre en riant et sans honte :

« Bien-sûr que si. Mais je me suis débrouillée toute seule, et personne ne m'a posé de questions. De toute façon, ils me respectaient bien trop pour ça… Et je crois que Gérard avait deviné.

— Gérard était avec toi ? »

Après une invitation silencieuse d'Ultear, la jeune fille la rejoint sur le rivage pour l'écouter et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. Noire.

« Parfois oui, parfois non. J'avais ton âge, je crois. Et on étudiait souvent ensemble, lorsqu'il n'était pas pris par ses missions et moi par les miennes.

— Et il a… Deviné, répéta Meldy, mi-étonnée, mi-impressionnée, et plus admirative encore.

— Je crois. Il devinera peut-être pour toi en nous voyant revenir, qui sait. »

Meldy se contenta de rougir en se rhabillant, suivant les conseils de sa presque-mère, et elle rougit encore lorsque son regard croisa celui, amusé, de Gérard, qui les attendait tranquillement à l'entrée de la grotte. Ultear et lui n'eurent pas besoin de mots, car en effet, il l'avait deviné ; encore.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Meldy le remerciera de ne rien avoir dit ce jour-là ; une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, Gérard se contentera de rire et lui avouera à mi-voix qu'à l'époque, il avait deviné pour Ultear parce que ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient jamais aussi terribles qu'à ces périodes-ci.

Et ils n'en garderont que de bons souvenirs ; et une complicité à chérir.

* * *

Les premières règles de Meldy d'amour, j'étais OBLIGÉE d'écrire dessus. Vouala vouala, merci pour votre lecture !


	5. Fuite

Deuxième post : je crois que c'est le truc le plus court que j'ai jamais posté après un OS de Endlessly. Je le poste avant Rédemption, parce que bizarrement, ce thème m'inspirait plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**×Genre :** Friendship, Family...

**×Rating :** C'est pas méchant, K+ ou T.

**×Personnages :** Meldy, Ultear, Gérard

**×Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **FUITE —**

* * *

La première fois que Gérard s'était évadé, ça avait été lorsque Meldy et Ultear l'avaient sorti de prison ; et cette fois-là, ça avait été comme une renaissance, quelques mots qui avaient suffi à lui rendre la colère nécessaire.

Ça avait été la première fuite pour laquelle il attachait de l'importance ; sa course à la vie.

Il y en avait eu d'autres, pourtant ; des tentatives ratées, un espoir étouffé et des blessures en plus à celles qu'il portait. Ça avait été les cicatrices laissées par les coups de fouet, le goût du fer à cause du sang qu'il crachait de sa bouche et des menottes autour de ses poignets ; des entraves de plus, un pas de plus à franchir pour atteindre la liberté.

Ils étaient libres, désormais.

« Meldy, à ta gauche ! »

Le rire de la jeune fille répondit à l'avertissement de son amie ; un instant plus tard et un arbre barrant la route de ceux qui les poursuivaient, une bonne partie du corps armé du Conseil Magique fut stoppée net grâce au maniement silencieux d'une épée immatérielle.

Gérard apparut aux côtés d'Ultear dans un éclair, baigné de la lumière provenant de sa magie stellaire.

« Ils arrivent par la droite. Trois sur des montures, cinq à pied. Je te laisse faire. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus ; la boule de cristal de la fille d'Ul s'éleva dans les airs, et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, leurs poursuivants se retrouvèrent enlisés dans la boue jusqu'à la taille.

Meldy continuait de rire, un immense sourire aux lèvres ; porté par sa magie, Gérard la rejoint et parti devant en un éclair lumineux, tandis qu'Ultear les suivait en ralentissant leurs ennemis. Un gouffre se creusait en suivant ses pas, et bientôt, les membres de la garde du conseil furent contraints de s'arrêter net pour les voir disparaître encore.

Comme à chaque fois ; et comme à chaque fois, encore, avec le souvenir amer de cette déclaration qu'aucun n'oubliera jamais :

_Nous ne nous rendrons pas ; jamais. Il y a encore trop de choses à faire, trop de promesses à tenir, trop de missions à accomplir. Notre liberté est notre, de même que nos choix. Vous êtes le Conseil et vous avez décidé de nous poursuivre. Nous sommes Crime Sorciere et nous avons décider de vous fuir._

_D'être libres, et d'agir en restant libres. _

Ils étaient libres ; et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils continueront de fuir pour protéger leur liberté.

* * *

Sinon, la NaLi week commence demain ! 8D Et à ceux qui seraient intéressés, vous trouverez un lien pour participer au vote des thèmes de la prochaine semaine SPPS portée sur l'enfance des mages. N'hésitez pas, quitte à pouvoir choisir ce que vous allez lire, faites vous plaisir :)

Merci et à bientôt !


End file.
